Pasión
by Lucielanor
Summary: Ichigo siente una fuerza en su interior, tan dificil de controlar que amenaza a aquellos que más quiere. ¿Estará dispuesto a hacer ciertos sacrificios, o la Sociedad de las Almas deberá tomar medidas? [IchigoRukia]


_**Disclaimer:** Pues no, aunque parezca mentira, Bleach sigue sin ser mio, a pesar de las multiples veces que he intentado violar a Byakuya x'D. Pero nada, hay una barrera fisica (y de papel) que, me temo, no puedo superar. Asi que, por el momento, todo sigue siendo de Kubotite-sensei (suertudo... ¬¬U )._

_**Advertencia:** La historia del fic comienza partir de los capitulos 195-196 del amnga, asi que habrá algunos pequeños spoilers para aquellos que solo veais el anime. La historia transcurre paralela a lo que ahora mismo está ocurriendo en el manga, asi que si veis algo que os suene o parecido a lo del manga (es una historia paralela, así que mas de una cosilla puede seros conocida), ya sabeis que no es mia, sino de Kubotite xD._

_Y una vez aclarado todo esto... allá vamos!_

**

* * *

**

PASIÓN

"**_La pasión es la fuente de nuestros mejores momentos: la alegría de vivir, la claridad del odio y el éxtasis del dolor."_**

**PRÓLOGO**

Aún sentía aquella ligera presión en el pecho, la pesadez de su respiración. Ese pequeño malestar que le acompañaba desde hacía ya bastantes días.

Pero ni siquiera la mayor de las enfermedades habría logrado que su atención se desviase un ápice de aquella visión.

Calida, luminosa.

Justo lo que más necesitaba su alma envuelta entre tinieblas.

Sentado sobre la hierba húmeda, escuchaba a sus espaldas las risas de sus amigos, disfrutando de una agradable excursión al campo, pudiendo por fin descargar la tensión y la amargura vivida en las últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, y aunque se sentía feliz por ellos, los ojos de Ichigo se centraban en otro lugar.

Concretamente, en la orilla de aquel riachuelo de aguas claras, donde Rukia jugueteaba con los pies descalzos, salpicando a su alrededor.

El sol de mediodía iluminaba la escena, sacando brillos dorados a las gotas de agua, creando un conjunto cargado de esa belleza cotidiana en la que la gente, normalmente, no suele reparar.

Pero el muchacho no era "normal" y su vida no era para nada "cotidiana"; así que a pesar de no tener lo que se dice "alma de poeta", Ichigo observaba a Rukia fijamente, meditando con una sonrisa en los labios, lo guapa que la chica se veía en esos momentos.

Después de todas las penalidades sufridas, de los peligros vividos a lo largo de los últimos meses, Ichigo reconocía que le había tomado mucho cariño a la shinigami.

"A pesar de su carácter de mil demonios, de lo mandona que es, de esos dibujitos estúpidos que me sacan de mis casillas…", relataba una voz en el interior de su cabeza.

El chico sonrió de nuevo, mostrando una actitud relajada y amistosa que hacía mucho que nadie, ni siquiera su familia había visto desde que era un crío.

Sí, a pesar de todo, Rukia se había convertido en uno de los principales ejes de su vida.

De todas formas, Ichigo no veía (o no quería ver) en aquel sentimiento nada "especial" o "diferente".

El viaje a la Sociedad de las Almas lo había unido mucho a sus amigos, tanto a los que pudieron acompañarle como a los que no, al igual que los lazos con su padre y con sus hermanas se habían estrechado aún más.

Quizá la separación, la distancia o la soledad vividas le habían hecho darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él tener a la gente que le importaba a su alrededor.

Quizá después de ver todos los peligros que les acechaban había reparado en la fragilidad de las personas, en lo fácil que era acabar no sólo con su vida, sino también con su alma, y eso le había dado fuerza para protegerlos.

O quizá, simplemente, había madurado.

El caso es que seguiría a aquellos que quería hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso. Lucharía por ellos contra quien fuese, con más ferocidad que si pelease por su propia vida.

Por ellos, no le importaría matar si era preciso.

Por ellos, se convertiría en un asesino.

"_**Pasión. Está dentro de todos nosotros. Durmiendo."**_

Una enorme mano se posó con violencia sobre su hombro, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

Junto a él apareció de la nada un hombre de llamativa melena pelirroja y de no menos llamativos tatuajes en sus cejas.

Abarai Renji miraba con sorna a Ichigo, riendo entre dientes por el sobresalto que le había causado.

- ¿Qué pasa, chaval¿Piensas moverte o te vas a quedar ahí tirado todo el día como un viejo?

Ichigo se deshizo de la mano del hombre, malhumorado.

Renji rió, aparentemente satisfecho de haber logrado molestar al chico con su presencia.

- Deberías ir con los demás – dijo, sentándose a su lado, para disgusto del otro.

- ¿Y tú no vas? – preguntó Ichigo, deseando librarse de él.

- Ikkaku tiene mal perder – se limitó a responder.

Ichigo volvió la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría. Los shinigamis llegados de la Sociedad de las Almas permanecían sentados en círculo junto con algunos de sus amigos; todos observaban algo en el centro, que desde lejos parecía algún tipo de juego de mesa.

Reparando en ellos con más detenimiento, el muchacho pudo distinguir la censura en el rostro del capitán Hitsugaya, idéntico al de Ishida, que recolocaba sus gafas por enésima vez. En el lado opuesto, Matsumoto y Yumichika se reían descaradamente de Ikkaku mientras Orihime y Chad los observaban con regocijo.

Por la cara de furia y los aspavientos que hacía, el chico intuía que el tercer oficial de la división 11 iba perdiendo estrepitosamente.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver la vista al horizonte. Necesitaba frecuentar compañías más normales (o tal vez, menos locas) de vez en cuando, si no quería acabar como ellos.

Por unos instantes, los dos hombres se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro, observando la lejanía con tranquilidad, mientras oían de fondo los gritos y las risas de los demás y Rukia seguía refrescándose en el río.

"**_La pasión siempre está ahí._** **_Esperando. Y aún sin desearlo, sin pedirlo, se desata. Abre sus fauces y aúlla."_**

De nuevo, la mirada de Ichigo volvió al lugar donde Rukia parecía embelesada, observando la silueta de la ciudad, recortada en el cielo a unos kilómetros de allí.

Renji también regresó su atención al muchacho, tal vez con intención de comentarle algo; pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Ichigo, el teniente de la sexta división dio también con la imagen de Rukia.

Renji sintió como algo incomodo se removía en su interior.

- Deberías ir con los demás – repitió, con un tono mucho menos calmado que la vez anterior.

Ichigo giró el cuello, intrigado por el repentino cambio de humor del hombre. Allí, se encontró con la nada amistosa mirada de Renji, cargada de resentimientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Ichigo.

Lo cierto es que durante aquellas semanas también había tomado un cierto aprecio a Renji. También el shinigami admiraba, de una manera bastante abstracta, a aquel chaval tan orgulloso como bocazas que, finalmente, tanto le había ayudado.

A pesar de sus discusiones vacías y sin sentido para todos excepto para ellos, los dos solían llevarse bien y, en el fondo, confiaban el uno en el otro.

¿A que venía, entonces, aquel enfado?

Renji parecía sinceramente molesto con él, pero Ichigo no alcanzaba a discernir cuales podrían ser sus razones.

- Y también deberías olvidarte de ella – soltó el shinigami a bocajarro, dejando al otro sorprendido por aquellas palabras sin sentido aparente.

Ichigo tardó unos momentos n ver hacia donde miraba Renji y empezar a atar cabos.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó, perplejo - ¿Rukia? Es mi amiga, no pienso dejarla tirada…

- No me refería a eso – cortó Renji, circunspecto.

Una vez más, los engranajes en la mente del muchacho tardaron unos segundos en funcionar.

- ¡Ah! Eso… - Ichigo enrojeció súbitamente – No, yo no… A mi ella no me interesa como… Quiero decir… Un momento. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo?

Renji centró su atención en el chico e interpretó su actitud. Ichigo percibió como el hombre relajaba ligeramente la tensión de su rostro.

- Me alegro de oír eso.

- ¿Te alegras?

- No eres un mal tío, pero no le convienes en absoluto.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – interrogó el más joven, ofendido.

- No le convienes. Simplemente. Eres peligroso.

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto con aquella afirmación.

- ¿Qué?

- El hollow. Te controlará. Podrías hacerle daño. Y aunque evitásemos eso, tendríamos que matarte. Igualmente, ella sufriría.

El muchacho no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Renji todo eso¿Y quien se creía que era para decir que él no podía controlar a aquella criatura?

Ichigo se puso en pie, sintiendo como algo ardía en su interior. Un fuego que empezaba a abrasarlo.

- ¡Eh, espera! – le llamó su amigo, levantándose también del suelo – Perdóname. No quería molestarte.

El chico se paró, sin volverse para enfrentarlo, pensando en una respuesta que fuese lo más hiriente posible.

- Pero tienes que ser consciente – continuó el otro – Eres una amenaza con la que, tarde o temprano, habrá que acabar. Hay que hacerlo, antes de que destruyas todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado.

Renji hizo una pausa, antes de añadir con un tono burlón que en nada recordaba a la franqueza de su voz:

- Antes de que mates a Rukia… igual que mataste a tu madre.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El ambiente, enfriarse.

Ichigo sintió en su interior una energía, tan poderosa como oscura, incapaz de ser contenida por más tiempo.

Se volvió más furioso que nunca hacia su, ahora enemigo.

Le miró con arrogancia, con frialdad.

En sus pupilas brillaban llamas negras como la noche.

Tenía sed… Sed de sangre… de vida… Sed de arrebatar vidas.

"_**Nos habla. Nos guía. La pasión nos gobierna a todos y nosotros obedecemos. ¡Que remedio nos queda!"**_

Ichigo se lanzó al ataque.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso.

Sabía que llevaba a Zangetsu, pero no como esta había llegado hasta allí. Tampoco sabía en que momento Renji había tomado su forma de shinigami. No sabía en que momento las nubes habían cubierto el cielo borrando todo rastro de luz.

No importaba.

Ichigo deseaba luchar. Hundir la espada en el cuerpo del contrario, que su sangre le salpicase la cara.

Necesitaba sentir que era capaz de matar.

Necesitaba sentirse poderoso.

Los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una pelea a muerte donde los filos de sus zampakutoh surcaban el aire con una enorme velocidad, sintiendo ambos el entrechocar de los metales a la vez que buscaban un hueco por donde atacar.

De repente, todo se tornó confuso.

Ichigo sentía su instinto guiando su espada en movimientos precisos, con una fuerza antinatural, cada vez más rápido, más y más…

El chico lazó un grito salvaje antes de dirigir contra Renji un potente mandoble.

Gotas de agua mojaron su rostro. ¿Llovía?

No. Zangetsu había seccionado la cabeza del shinigami y su sangre le salpicaba mientras el resto del cuerpo de su contrincante caía al suelo con agonizante lentitud.

Kurosaki Ichigo se sintió un dios.

Aquella criatura, aquella bestia que habitaba en su interior rompió todas sus cadenas y rugió en libertad.

La acción se precipitó.

Sintió como todos acudían a su encuentro y bebió de su horror y de su miedo, alimentando a la bestia.

Los golpes y los cortes, la sangre y la muerte, se sucedían a la velocidad del pensamiento.

Ichigo no sabía lo que hacía. Pero se sentía bien. Muy bien.

- ¡ICHIGO!

El muchacho lanzó un último golpe antes de detenerse al oír la voz de Rukia, cargada de desesperación.

La criatura regresó a su escondite en el fondo del alma de Ichigo, sonriendo con satisfacción, cargado de poder.

Rukia había logrado detenerle, colocándose frente a él.

Allí estaba, mirándole con sus ojos azules cargados de lágrimas, abiertos al máximo.

El filo de la espada de Ichigo descansaba en su vientre, al final de una herida que abría su cuerpo en canal.

Ichigo clavó en ella sus ojos. Estaba demasiado asustado para hablar, para moverse, para llorar.

- ¿Qué…?

El susurro de Rukia se perdió en el viento a la vez que su cuerpo muerto caía al suelo con un golpe seco.

Ichigo se arrojó junto a ella.

Trató de cerrar la herida, pero era demasiado grande, demasiado profunda.

Trató de pedir ayuda, pero percibió que estaba solo. A su alrededor solo había cuerpos y sangre. Solo había muerte…

Había acabado con todos. Había acabado con todo.

Miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre, al igual que su ropa, que su espada, que su rostro…

Miró al cielo, iluminado por un rayo, estremecido por un trueno que retumbó por toda la zona.

Pero no llovía.

No caía agua que limpiase la sangre de sus manos. Que lavase el terror y la muerte que había creado.

Ichigo gritó; un sonido estremecedor que se expandió rápidamente. El grito de un hombre herido, de un animal herido.

El grito de un hombre muerto en vida.

"**_A veces duele más de lo que podemos soportar. Si pudiéramos vivir sin pasión, tal vez encontraríamos algo de paz, pero estaríamos vacíos. Habitaciones vacías, destartaladas y húmedas."_**

Ichigo se levantó de la cama sobresaltado por la pesadilla que acababa de tener; tan real, tan vívida…

Llevo sus dedos temblorosos hasta su frente; pero era sudor lo que la humedecía, un sudor frío que le provocaba escalofríos.

El chico se encogió en su cama, envuelto en la oscuridad de su cuarto, tan asustado como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca.

Aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos, la sangre manchando sus manos, el terror al ver lo que había hecho.

Todavía sentía el poder de aquella criatura, su satisfacción, su libertad al contemplar como había conducido a la muerte a la gente que le importaba.

En su interior, sentía a la bestia luchando, tratando de librarse de las cadenas que la apresaban.

Aún sentía su sed…

"_**Sin pasión, estaríamos realmente muertos"**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!  
Pues si, hasta aquí llegó el prólogo de Pasión, que pretende ser una introducción de por donde van a ir los tiros el resto del fic (espero haberos conseguido intrigar al menos un poqito, lo suficiente para que sigais adelante con la historia).  
Antes de irme, me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:  
- Si, en el fic va a haber IchiRukia, aunque al ser un fic largo, también se centrará en muchos otros personajes (asi que los alergicos a esta parejita, por favor, no huyais despavoridos xD). Y para los que seais fans del IchiRuki... pues bien hermanos (sip, yo pertenezco a vuestra secta xD), haberlo lo va haber, tranquilos. Simplemente, que al ser un fic largo, puies se irá desarrollando con más lentitud.  
- A los que leais el manga... Pues bueno, que aunque veais algunos detalles que coincidan (es imposible ignorar del todo esa fuente de inspiración que es el Kubotite), el fic va a ir por otro lado bien distinto y concluirá de una forma bastante distinta. O al menos, eso espero, auque molaría que el Kubo empezase a plagiarme a mi xD.  
-Esta es una historia en la que he invertido mucho tiempo, creo que es la primera vez que tengo un argumento tan definido en mi cabeza, y me está costando bastante llevarlo al papel (más de uno ha sido testigo de mis crisis de ansiedad provocadas por "Pasión" xD). Asi que os ruego que, si leeis, me dejeis un review, bien diciendome que os ha gustado o que no (y si es que no, me digais que cosas no os gustan, o que cambiariais o mejorariais). Por favor!-Ela se arrodilla, rogando a los lectores-- xDD  
En fin, muchos besitos a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Bye!_

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
